1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device, and particularly, to a fastening device used for fastening a heat sink onto a base board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology in recent years, the developing trend of the electronic devices is toward the direction of miniaturization and high-density. The heat generated by the electronic component (e.g., the CPU in a computer) when it operates is gradually increased. If the heat can not be removed in time, the temperature inside the electronic component will increase which leads the normal operation of the electronic component being seriously affected. Presently, the heat-dissipater and the heat pipe are generally set on the electronic component to help the heat dissipation of the electronic device, and a fan is further set on the heat-dissipater to become a heat-dissipating apparatus. The heat in the heat-dissipater will be rapidly dissipated by the airflow generated by the fan when it operates, so that the heat generated by the electronic device will be also brought out.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a heat-dissipating module 1 in the prior art. The heat-dissipating module 1 comprises a fan 10, a heat pipe 12, and a heat sink 14. When fabricating, a CPU (not shown in FIG. 1) is firstly set on a base board 3 in FIG. 1. Then, the heat sink 14 is set on the CPU to conduct the heat generated by the CPU when it operates. It should be noticed that two plank members 16a and 16b are welded on the two sides of the heat sink 14 respectively. Afterward, the screws 18 are used to fix the plank members 16a and 16b on the base board 3. At last, one section of the heat pipe 12 is welded on the heat sink 14. By doing so, the heat generated by the CPU when it operates can be conducted to the exit of the fan 10 via the heat sink 14 and the heat pipe 12. And, the heat will be further dissipated rapidly by the airflow generated by the fan 10 when it operates.
However, in the fabrication process of the heat-dissipating module 1 in the prior art, it is complicated to fix the plank members 16a and 16b on the base board 3 by the screws 18 respectively by hands. Moreover as shown in FIG. 1, the heat sink 14 comprises two plank members 16a, 16b and four screws 18, thus, the number of components is large and the cost of the components is increased relatively.
Therefore, the invention provides a simple fastening device to solve the above-mentioned problems.